A Verdade Nua e Crua
by Mary13Black
Summary: Traiu ou não traiu? Capitu tem algo a dizer. Dom Casmurro Fanfiction


**A Verdade Nua e Crua**

_Capitu tem algo a dizer_

Durante toda a minha vida, o sentimento que eu mais desprezei foi o ciúme. O que leva um homem a desconfiar da pessoa que ama sem motivo algum, meu Deus? O ciúme descabido de Bentinho já estava me deixando louca, quando tudo aconteceu. O cúmulo foi quando percebi que ele estava com ciúmes de meu braços (veja só, meus braços!) expostos no baile. Ora, se ele esperava que eu, neste calor do Rio de Janeiro, usasse mangas compridas, além de todas as sedas e panos e espartilhos que eu já vestia, ele estava muito enganado.  
>A senhora, leitora, que provavelmente sabe um pouco sobre minha criação, há de entender que sou uma mulher prática, porém também espero que tenha percebido, pelo que sabe da minha história, o quanto eu amo Bentinho e o quanto lutei para ficarmos juntos. Peço, então, que tente entender meu lado da situação e, se não for capaz disso, pelo menos tente não me julgar mal pelo que vou contar agora.<p>

Quando Bentinho me pediu para não ir mais em bailes com os braços nus, me contou que Escobar, seu estimado e querido Escobar, concordava e conspirava com estes ciúmes descabidos. Foi então que, além da raiva que eu já estava da desconfiança de Bentinho, se acumulou em meu peito uma indignação pela hipocrisia de Escobar. Hipocrisia, eu digo, porque eu já tinha percebido em muitas situações os olhares que ele deitava sobre mim. Nunca culpei o amigo de meu marido por esses olhares, pois eu sabia que era da natureza masculina olhar, ainda mais quando casados com uma moça como Sanchinha, que não tem muitos atrativos.  
>Eu nunca correspondi aos olhares dele, no entanto, e nem havia razão para tal, considerando meu amor por Bentinho. Mas o motivo dos solhares dele (e creio que de outros homens também) não era a exposição de meus braços, e, posto que Escobar sabia disso, ele não tinha nada que concordar com meu marido, deveria teimar e dizer que os braços não faziam diferença alguma.<p>

Nunca antes fui vingativa, mas eu nem sequer hesitei hesitei antes de mandar um negro – uns dias depois, quando Bentinho estava no foro – não hesitei antes de mandar um negro no Andaraí buscar o senhor Escobar para ajudar-me em certos negócios. Foi aí que se deu a contagem das tais dez libras esterlinas. Eu poderia facilmente dizer que não aconteceu nada além disso naquela tarde, quando estávamos sozinhos em casa. Mas estou aqui para ser sincera, e confiarei a verdade a este papel, mesmo que me custe a honra. Acho que talvez eu nem devesse me preocupar tanto com minha honra, já que o marido eu já perdi.

Honrada ou não, quando estávamos os dois contando as moedas, fiz algo que nunca pensei que faria na vida: correspondi aos olhares furtivos de Escobar, e ele parecia hipnotizado por meus olhos, como pareceu Bentinho no dia de nosso primeiro beijo e eu tantas outras ocasiões. Eu nunca havia usado este olhar com outro homem, e pensava que eu só surtia esse efeito em meu marido, mas aparentemente seu amigo também era suscetível aos meus olhos. Depois de contadas e guardadas as moedas, mandei que nos servissem café e mantive com ele uma conversa amena e agradável que nós dois raramente compartilhávamos, posto que eu era mais amiga de Sancha e ele, de Bentinho. Durante toda a conversação, eu mantive os olhos dele presos aos meus, olhar que ele não parecia temer sustentar, como o próprio Bentinho às vezes temia.

Quando nos despedimos, segurei as mãos dele às minhas por mais tempo que devia e, ainda prendendo-o com os olhos, disse na voz mais doce que eu possuía.

- Volte aqui amanhã, Escobar, pare terminarmos de resolver este assunto.

Aquilo bastou. Eu preciso contar o que aconteceu no dia seguinte, cara leitora? Presumo que não, e, já que não é algo de que eu me orgulhe, não contarei. No entanto, há uma observação sobre o ocorrido que eu creio que seja de uma importância relevante. Por isso vou dizer apenas que os beijos de Escobar não me trouxeram o universo de sentimentos que me traziam os de Bentinho, mas queimaram com um sabor de perigo que eu nunca havia provado. Meu Deus, até esse momento eu não havia percebido o quanto eu estava sufocada pelos ciúmes de Bentinho!

Escobar foi, sim, uma válvula de escape, apesar de que eu não me orgulhe disso. Aquilo não voltou a acontecer, mas cavou minha sepultura, na qual me deito agora. Bentinho temia tanto ser traído que, no final das contas, foi seu próprio medo que provocou a traição. Não digo que ele não mereceu.


End file.
